


Hubert and Ingrid Supports

by GlorieusFreedom



Series: Hubert deserves all the love [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights, Gender Issues, Spoilers, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlorieusFreedom/pseuds/GlorieusFreedom
Summary: Deals with the two things they have in common; being naggy, and wanting to be Pegasus Knights.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Hubert von Vestra, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hubert deserves all the love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Hubert and Ingrid Supports

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of "Hubert deserves all the love;" A series where I'm going to try and write full supports for Hubert and everyone else. 
> 
> All will be tagged for Character Death because they will have special combat dialogue for CF and SS routes.
> 
> I wrote this for #IngridRarepairWeek2020 / @ingridrarepair
> 
> KEY:  
> /_____/ = Alternate line based on specific criteria  
> *_____* = The criteria

# Hubert & Ingrid

## Hubert & Ingrid C:

Hubert.

Lady Ingrid. You look cross.

Don’t “you look cross” at me, as though you have no idea what I’ve come to scold you for!

… I have no idea what you’ve come to scold me for.

You were on the chore board to wash the chapel windows!

Ah. I switched with someone more... devout. I see no issue.

The issue is that the chore board is there for a reason! As /one of the eldest here,/ *Part 1 only* /Edelgard’s right hand,/ *Part 2 only* you have a responsibility to set an example! Picking up a rag and helping out has nothing to do with devotion to the Goddess.

You question my loyalty over something as simple as window washing?

I’m not questioning your loyalty, so much as your laziness.

Laziness?!

Yes! You should perform the task you’re assigned, whether you like it or not!

Coming from someone who firmly rejects the path of the dutiful crest-wife.

I beg your pardon?!

Wasn’t Lord Galatea trying to marry you off to secure his position?

And what would you know of it?

I’m a Vestra. It’s in the family business to know things. As I said, I traded my task to someone who enjoyed scrubbing stained glass far more than scrubbing dishes. Now, if you’re done with your incessant nagging, I have other things to attend to.

I’d heard we had incessant nagging in common.

I would never berate someone for a non-issue such as trading chores. Excuse me.

\---Hubert leaves---

Honestly, that man...

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

## Hubert & Ingrid B:

So… Hubert...

Erm… Yes?

I hear you like Pegasi?

And just where did you hear that?

A little birdie told me.

A little birdie is going to get their neck wrung.

It’s ok! Pegasi may have a strong preference for female riders, but plenty of noblemen have a stableful as pets! They’re beautiful!

Did you have a point? I may like them well enough, but I’m not the type to go on all day about pretty feathers and grooming tips.

Have you ever ridden one?

No. Never.

Well, there’s one in the stable that’s quite docile with men, and she really trusts me, so I was thinking...

Absolutely not.

No? Come on, Hubert! Don’t you like them?

They’re fine, but I see no need to ride one.

There’s nothing quite like soaring through the air, wind whipping your hair back...

Sounds lovely. Still no.

The world so far below… All the people are just tiny little specks...

I’m… I’m far too busy for such frivolity.

That’s no good Hubert! Come on, you need to learn constructive ways to relax.

First you claim I’m lazy, now I need to relax? Which is it?

Don’t be contrarian, Hubert. I’ll carry you, if I have to!

What?! No. No no no!

Up we go! Hup! To the stables!

No! Put me down!

Ow! Hubert! Oh no!

\-----fade out with a loud crash-----

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

## Hubert & Ingrid B+:

I’m sorry, Hubert.

It’s fine.

No, really, I’m so sorry.

It’s fine.

I was just excited to find something we had in common. Other than nagging.

I said it’s fine already!

Will you stop avoiding me then?

I wasn’t…! Sigh… I wasn’t avoiding you.

It certainly seemed like it.

Ingrid, May I let you in on a tiny secret?

A secret? Where did that come from? I mean, yes, go ahead.

Heights make me… Uneasy. It’s been that way since I was young.

Oh! Oh goddess, and I… And the windows...

Like I said, it’s fine. If Lady Edelgard required something of me that could not be avoided, I might be able to steel myself and find a way, however...

Getting on a pegasus, that high up...

The mere thought sent me... Well, honestly, I should be the one to apologize. I nearly pummeled you. It’s no small wonder you dropped me.

I still could have avoided dumping you in the dung pile.

It’s what I earned for injuring you.

Besides, I would have found it incredibly amusing if it had been anyone other than myself, so I can’t remain too angry.

… It was quite funny. Watching you stumble out, sputtering.

Mmm...

… Sorry.

Just… Don’t do it again.

Never. I promise. Thank you for trusting me.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

## Hubert & Ingrid A:

Lady Ingrid.

Ah! Hubert? You snuck up on me! What is it?

It seems it’s my turn to nag you. Your performance in both battle and chores has been lacking, of late.

Ah, my apologies. I’ve let distraction get the better of me. It won’t happen again.

That’s a nice sentiment, though I’m not sure it’s accurate. Until you deal with what ails you, this distraction will continue.

Sigh… I suppose you’re right. You were aware, before, of how my father wished for me to marry a man with wealth and standing? Galatea lands are still in decline, and the people go hungry. I was their last hope. And now, I’ve cut ties with my family to join the Empire.

You worry for them.

I do. I know I’m breaking role by doing this. By following Edelgard. By becoming a knight. But it’s who I am!

I know.

Who I was meant to be!

I know. In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve never put much stock in women needing to fit a “role”.

However, my lifelong desire to become a knight shouldn’t outweigh so many lives.

Then allow me to offer you this; Marriage need not occur for Galatea to be secure. Edelgard would not allow any of her subjects to go hungry, if she can help it.

Become a knight for Her Majesty, dedicate yourself to her cause, and the people of Galatea will have their salvation.

You support this so wholeheartedly! Though I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised.

It’s honestly part of why I wanted to become your friend in the first place. You’re always so confident. Nothing stands in your way.

Well now, you know that’s not true. May I tell you another secret?

Of course, please!

When I was very young, I wanted to be a Pegasus Knight.

You? Pfft! Hahahaha!

Urgh. Do not mock me.

No, no! Not at all! It’s incredibly sweet! Unexpected and sweet. Now I need to get you on a pegasus one day!

For now, I will politely decline and keep my feet on solid ground. I’m content living vicariously through you.

I’m determined now. Someday, you’ll be up there with me. But… Thank you for listening. For everything.

My pleasure.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

# Hubert & Ingrid End Card:

After the war, Hubert encouraged Ingrid to follow her dream and pledge her service to the Emperor as her personal knight. Together they fought a quiet but bloody war against those who slither in the dark, and ultimately won. Shortly afterward, Ingrid began to form an elite order of pegasus knights that eventually had chapters all across Fodlan and protected the peace. It’s said that no one was more supportive of the organization than Ingrid’s loving husband, Hubert.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

# Hubert & Ingrid Battle Dialogue (Both SS and CF):

*Must have support B*

Ah, lovely Lady Ingrid. Valiant Knight. It seems my trust was misplaced.

You have no room to judge, Hubert. Our paths are hardly different.

You finally get what you wanted, I suppose. To follow Sir Glenn blindly into senseless death.

How DARE you! Prepare yourself!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and insights! I want to know what you think and I want to get better!
> 
> Also, come say hi on twitter!
> 
> @GlorieusFreedom


End file.
